Un oficio letal
by Nerezza Lestrange
Summary: Ann intentaba borrar los fantasmas de su pasado en su actual presente, pero cuando estos vuelven para destruir su futuro y recordarle que el pasado no puede eliminarse, ella deberá elegir un nuevo camino a seguir.


Su celular fue lo que la despertó. A pesar de que sólo se encontraba en modo vibración, aquel temblor del dispositivo contra la pequeña mesa cercana a su cama la logró sacar de su ensoñación poco profunda, ya que a pesar de que había sido un día como cualquier otro, una extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien no la dejó hundirse en la inconsciencia tan fácilmente como cualquier otra noche. Su mano se movió hábilmente en la oscuridad, guiada en parte por el ruido y en parte por la luz de la pantalla del móvil, hasta tomar aquel aparato en su diestra mano y acercarlo a su rostro, entrecerrando un poco los ojos por el repentino brillo de la luz del celular contra sus pupilas que ya se habían adaptado a la oscuridad reinante en su habitación y logró distinguir el icono en la interfaz que le señalaba que tenía un mensaje de texto nuevo.

-¿Quién me escribirá a estas horas de la madrugada?- Se preguntó en un tono de voz bajo, aunque irritado, moviendo sus largos y delgados dedos por las diferentes teclas para poder acceder rápidamente a la bandeja de mensajes de entrada y así poder abrir aquel que habría interrumpido su cita nocturna con Morfeo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente al leer las sencillas palabras que el mensaje de texto poseía, el cual había sido enviado desde un número totalmente desconocido.

"Te lo advertimos." Fue la frase que logró que aquella mujer llevara su mano libre hacia una lámpara de la misma mesa donde se encontraba antes el celular y la encendiera rápidamente, tomando asiento en su cama y sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría toda su columna y la dejaba medianamente paralizada, casi en estado de Shock.

A pesar de que no había manera alguna de saber a ciencia cierta a que se referían esas palabras y cuál era el motivo de aquel mensaje, su instinto la obligó a teclear un número que se sabía de memoria de forma bastante acelerada, agradeciendo mudamente la velocidad de procesamiento de datos de aquel celular de última generación, que respondía al movimiento de sus dedos con apenas milisegundos de diferencia y marcó el botón que realizaba la conexión, llamando y imaginando lo peor.

Un repique, dos, tres y algunos más antes de que la contestadora automática del celular al que llamaba fuera quien le pidiera dejar un mensaje. El número de repiques le indicó que el celular estaba encendido, como él acostumbraba a dejarlo al igual que ella. No lo intentó de nuevo, ya que se había levantado abruptamente, dejando el celular sobre el colchón de aquella cama un poco desordenada y caminó rápidamente por su habitación, buscando prendas de ropa sin pensar en combinaciones, sólo que pudiera ponerse rápidamente y salir de allí con la mayor prisa posible. Así lo hizo, dejando el móvil sobre su cama.

Sus pasos apresurados la llevaron al elevador que se encontraba fuera de su apartamento, llamándolo con ahínco, presionando múltiples veces el botón que lo convocaba, como si cada vez que lo hiciera presionara al artefacto a moverse más rápido a su piso. Entró apenas las puertas empezaban a abrirse y de la misma forma desesperada marcó el botón que llevaba el ascensor al estacionamiento donde aparcaba su vehículo.

Salió con rapidez apenas sintió que se empezaban a abrir las puertas nuevamente, golpeándose el hombro al no tener cuidado pero sin darle mayor importancia, ya que su objetivo no estaba lejos y caminó con pasos largos hasta él, abriendo su carro con un presionar de su dedo sobre un botón que subió los seguros del mismo. Entró y colocó la llave dentro del swtich, encendiendo el motor y no dejando que el mismo calentara, como solía hacer todas las mañanas, ni siquiera poniendo en práctica aquellos hábitos de cada día, como usar el cinturón de seguridad.

Retrocedió para salir de entre otros dos vehículos que se hallaban a su lado y luego avanzo con velocidad, para salir presurosa de aquel estacionamiento y situarse en las calles vacías de aquella ciudad donde residía, conduciendo a máxima velocidad, confiada por la falta de vehículos a su alrededor y presionada por la falta de tiempo que sentía, ya que su psiquis le decía que mientras más prisa se diera, más podría hacer por él, por salvarlo.

Se detuvo frente al edificio donde él vivía de forma brusca, frenando y apagando el motor para bajar del vehículo sin volver a bajar los seguros con el control que iba en el mismo llavero que la llave del carro. Corrió por el vestíbulo hasta los ascensores, pero pasó de largo y usó una de las copias de las llaves que él le había dado para abrir la puerta de las escaleras, subiendo por ellas casi corriendo, ya que el apartamento de él se encontraba en el primer piso. Esperaba ver movimiento afuera de su puerta, algunos vecinos preocupados por el ruido que seguramente quien le había enviado aquel críptico mensaje había ocasionado pero el silencio fue la que la recibió en ese pasillo, hecho aún más aterrador que el jaleo que ella esperaba encontrar. Usó otra de las copias para abrir su puerta, y su alma pareció volver a su cuerpo al ver que la misma no parecía haber sido forzada. Sus pasos se volvieron más calmos y empezó a elaborar alguna excusa creíble y no tan descabellada para llegar a altas horas de la madrugada a su apartamento.

A pesar de que su sentido común le insistió que seguramente lo más prudente era darse la vuelta y salir, ya que su presencia no había sido advertida, su caminar la llevó hasta la habitación de él, abriendo su puerta con lentitud, para no hacer ruido, esperando que él se encontrara tranquilamente dormido, a pesar de lo extraño que era que no hubiera cerrado su puerta completamente sino apenas entrecerrado. Al entrar en aquel espacio, sus pupilas se dilataron para acostumbrarse a las sombras que reinaban el lugar, ya que las cortinas estaban corridas y no había ninguna fuente de luz que no proviniera de la ventana de la sala, la cual había dejado atrás.

Se acercó a la figura que yacía sobre la cama, extrañada de no escuchar sus ronquidos y su preocupación se acrecentó súbitamente al no poder tampoco distinguir la respiración del dueño de aquel apartamento. Sus manos se movieron torpemente por la pared, para encontrar con estas el interruptor y encenderlo, sin quitar los ojos de la figura que reposaba sobre el colchón.

Una mezcla de dolor y confusión confirmó sus sospechas más intuitivas, al ver que el hombre que seguramente horas atrás se hallaba durmiendo, ahora no volvería a despertar, ya que el líquido vital que debía correr por sus venas se hallaba ahora en la pared sobre su cabeza, en las sábanas, en su ropa y en su piel. Al lado del cuerpo se hallaba una hoja burdamente arrancada de algún cuaderno, con letras grandes escritas con marcador negro. "La única forma de abandonar el negocio es muerto."

Casi etéreamente se acercó a su cadáver, juntando índice y medio para colocarlo sobre su cuello, presionando ligeramente, de la misma forma como lo había visto infinidad de veces en varias películas para confirmar que no se sentía nada latir debajo de su piel, que el pulso de su amado estaba tan muerto como él, y como el alma de aquella mujer en esos instantes.


End file.
